Summer Vacation
by FanofTV22
Summary: Summer is here, and Sam and Blaine want to spend their last summer differently. ONE SHOT, BONDAGE. And possibly unlikely events.
1. Bet

Blaine and Sam sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. "So glad it's summer." Sam said. "And we're graduates, too!" Blaine nodded. "I can't wait to go to NYADA in September." Blaine said. Sam looked to Blaine. "Have you and Kurt ever-" Blaine shook his head. "No. No." He assured. Sam shrugged and looked back at the TV.

"Why are we watching this?" Blaine asked. "It's stupid. I could easily get out of those ropes." Sam looked from Blaine to the TV. "He's spread eagle." Sam reminded. "It's hard to get out of that." Blaine sighed. "My parents and Cooper won't be home until the end of Summer, so I'm stuck here doing this all day, everyday." Sam then got an idea.

"You think you can get out of that?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded. "How about I tie you up, and if you don't get out, you're my slave for the whole summer!" Blaine grinned and agreed. "And WHEN I get out, you're my slave." They shook on it and took the sheets off of Blaine's bed. Blaine took off his shirt and pants, leaving on his blue boxers. Sam used his scout knots on Blaine's arms and legs onto the posts.

"Five minutes starts now!" Sam cried, starting a timer on his iphone. Blaine immediately started struggling. His binds wouldn't budge. Sam counted down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Sam cried, cheering himself on. Blaine laid his head on the bed. "OK, Let me up so I can put my clothes on." Sam grinned evilly. "That implies you think you need your clothes." Sam said. "And you think you're getting up anytime soon." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Blaine panicked. Sam laughed and tickled Blaine's underarms. Blaine let out a giggle and tried pulling away. "You're ticklish there." Sam moved his eyes to Blaine's boxers. "How about down there?" Sam grabbed the scissors off Blaine's desk and cut the fabric away, making Blaine's 7-foot boner pop out. Blaine went into more panic.

Sam went into Blaine's closet. "You still have the kinky stuff from when you wanted to have sex with Kurt." Sam announced. "This will be fun." He took out a ring. "This is a vibrating cock ring, right? Keeps you hard and keeps you from cumming when vibrating." Sam slipped it over Blaine's 7-foot and his balls and turned on the vibrate. "Now I can play and you can't cum." Sam remarked. Blaine started to beg.

"Sam, come on! I'll do anything!" Blaine pleaded. Sam then put a ball gag over Blaine's mouth and tightened it. "Keep making sound and I will go and watch all six star wars movies. You won't cum for hours." Sam warned. Blaine shut up quickly. Sam smiled and lifted his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. He slid his pants and boxers off, revealing an 8-foot cock.

Sam took a firm grip on Blaine's penis and started to stroke. Blaine started moaning through the gag. Sam stroked himself, pleasured to be making blaine his slave. He unchained the gag and put it to the side. Sam got on top of Blaine and into the 69 position and lowered himself into Blaine's cock.

Blaine opened his mouth as Sam's penis went into him. They sucked on each other, Blaine wanting to cum so bad. He felt it coming and was going to let it out, but nothing came. Blaine couldn't believe it! It was that ring! He started thrusting, Sam loved it. Sam began to feel himself about to cum. He let it out and semen splashed around, over Blaine's face, in his mouth. Sam got up and shook his head. "Blaine, why didn't you cum?" Sam asked, pretending to be disappointed.

"Well, better try again." Sam said, grabbing Blaine's cock. He rubbed it up and down. Blaine enjoyed the feeling until he didn't cum. "Please!" Blaine begged. "Let me cum!" Sam sighed. "OK." He said, disappointed. He took off the ring and rubbed him. Blaine came almost instantly. He felt great."OK, let me up now, we can put in a movie, or something." Blaine said.

Sam hissed. "Um, Blaine. The deal was you're my slave all summer." Sam said, making Blaine's smile turn into a frown. "It's only day one." Sam grabbed the gag and put it on Blaine. He Blaine's penis and rubbed it. "It'll be over in about 100 days." Sam assured. "Until then, you're all mine." Blaine started struggling, but the rope wouldn't let him. Summer was just beginning.


	2. torture

Blaine still lay on his bed, covered in Semen, both new and old. His cock was so sore from cumming too much. He hadn't struggled as much against the bonds. But sometimes, he couldn't help it. Sam had put the ring from hell back on him, and it's been on for four hours. Sam wasn't kidding about the star wars marathon. He was probably on part 4 or 5 by now.

Sam was downstairs, naked, watching star wars, naked on his couch, naked. The thought kinda turned Blaine on. He had to stop loving the fact that both their families are on vacation for the whole summer, and Sam could be here for the entire summer, while Sam got to tie him up and play with him. Yet another turn on. Sam had stepped in just now.

"I thought you were having a star wars marathon." Blaine said. Sam rolled his eyes. "The first one was hell, so I got bored and stopped after that one." Blaine raised his head. "I've been up here for four hours alone, tied up here?" Blaine yelled. Sam shook his head. "I left you a friend, too." Sam retorted, grinning as he pointed to the cock ring. He started to rub himself.

"Oh no, Sam please!" Blaine begged. Sam grabbed a sock and shoved it into Blaine's mouth, wrapping tape over that. "It's only been a day." Sam said. "We have so much time and can have so much fun!" Blaine was again being rubbed. Blaine struggled against it. He wanted to get out. Sam loved to see this. He took Blaine's cock and shoved it into his mouth.

Blaine was enjoying it. Then he remembered he couldn't cum. Stupid ring. Sam used those lips pretty well, though. He kept on sucking Blaine. Blaine tried to speak through the gag. Sam decided he wanted a blowjob as well. He took the gag off and put his length into Blaine's mouth. They sucked on each other until Sam came into Blaine's mouth.

Sam fell asleep. "No." Blaine said. "I'm gonna be stuck here for hours." Blaine knew how nothing could wake him. Then he thought. He played around with the rope, trying to find a way to undo them. He had finally gotten one of them off. He went for the other writs and then his feet. He stood up, taking off that ring. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off. He came all over Sam. Then he had an idea.

Blaine took Sam into the basement, where he used to go for "alone Time." He threw the rope over the biggest pipe and tied Sam's arms above his head. He tied Sam's legs around a pole. Sam ended up to awake after a while. "Blaine?" He asked, wondering why he was tied up. "What is this?" Blaine laughed. "My revenge." Blaine said.

Blaine took the ring and put it over Sam's cock and Balls. He started to rub him. Sam was loving it. Blaine knelt down and started to give a blow job. Sam was getting close to orgasm. He felt it coming, then... nothing. Sam realized how Blaine had felt. "OK, Blaine, I feel you're pain, now let me out." Sam pleaded. "Summer's only begun." Blaine said,mocking Sam.

"Blaine, OK, I see the error of my ways!" Sam begged more. "So I can give you blow jobs all summer. Just let me go!" Blaine raised an eye brow. "What the hell do you think you'll be doing all summer here?" Blaine asked. Blaine rubbed Sam, who was almost hating him. "Sam, just enjoy it. Time will fly." Blaine said. "For me." Blaine got a devilish grin on his face. "I'll be back. I have to get something at the store." Blaine said. "In a few hours." Sam started to pull on the ropes. "BLAINE NO!" He cried. Blaine shoved the ball gag in and strapped it over. "See you later, Sammy." Blaine said, walking upstairs.


	3. The Macine

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE WHICH 2 MALE CHARACTER SHOULD COME IN AND JOIN THEM!**

* * *

Sam still struggled against the ropes and started to thrust his lower areas. The ring keeps people from cumming. Awesome. Where ever Blaine was, Sam knew it wasn't good. He was probably off to get new sex toys to torture Sam with. Then the cellar door opened. It was Blaine, walking down with a box and a bag.

"Hey, Sam, I got some new toys!" Blaine said. Sam said something that was muffled into the gag. Blaine smiled. "So you want to play now?" He asked. He opened the box and pulled out some machine. In the bag was a few condoms and lube._ 'this isn't good.'_ Sam thought. Blaine took the cock ring off. Sam was glad, too. Blaine grabbed the lube and spread it onto Sam's dick.

"This lube is desensitizing gel. It delays your orgasm." Blaine explained, pulling out the condom. "And this condom is made for, how do I say it, Smaller guys." Blaine put the condom onto Sam's penis and around his balls. Sam's dick felt very tight. Blaine put the ring around again and the vibrating started. Blaine then pulled up the machine and took the hose. He put lube around the inside.

Blaine slid the hose over Sam's raging cock. Sam couldn't believe how tight this was. "I'm going to turn this on and it's going to start giving you the best blowjob you've had. The gel I rubbed on your dick and that extra tight condom are going to deaden most of the sensation. You're going to stay hard as a rock, but you won't be able to shoot your load no matter how hard you try. After a while, you're going to be begging me to allow you to cum and get some relief." Blaine said.

Blaine flipped a switch and Sam was being blowed. He loved it. But after a minute, Blaine was right. It was painful. More painful than the cock ring. Blaine felt his pants get tight. He decided to take off his shirt and pants, but leave on his plaid briefs. Sam was getting turned on. "With you, helpless, I can do what I've always wanted." He walked up to Sam and started to kiss his neck.

Blaine Slapped Sam's bare butt. "You are so hot, Sammy." Blaine said, licking what wasn't in the machine part of Sam's groin area. Blaine took off his briefs, revealing his boner. "Time for more fun." Blaine said, grabbing the other condom. He put it over his cock and went behind Sam. Sam knew he was going to be fucked. Blaine slid his penis into Sam's but.

Blaine moaned with pleasure. Sam, kinda, moaned as well. Blaine started pulling out and pushed in again. Blaine kept thrusting until he had to orgasm. Blaine took his manhood out and took off the condom. He stroked himself until he blasted his load. Sam tried to say something. Blaine took off the gag. "Please, let me cum!" Sam begged. Blaine looked at the clock.

"It's been on for at least ten minutes." Blaine said, disappointed. "I was having fun." Sam gulped. "OK." Sam said. "I know how you felt, now let me out!" Blaine thought for a minute. "Fine. But no more of this. No double-crossing." Blaine said. He turned the machine off and slid it off of Sam. He took off the condom and the ring and got on his knees.

Blaine started to suck on Sam, who orgasmed very fast. The best load Sam did. Blaine got up, face covered in Sam's load. He untied Sam's arms and legs. "Let's go upstairs and shower." Sam suggested, grinning. Blaine grinned back. The two boys walked up stairs, naked, and into the bathroom. "We should go in together." Sam said. Blaine nodded. "To save water." Blaine continued.

The boys turned the shower on and got in together. Blaine washed off his face and everywhere else, Sam did the same. They got out and dried off, going into Blaine's room. They put on their clothes and sat on the couch downstairs. "I'm gonna get some water, want some?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded. "Can you get it for me?" Sam asked. "My legs are sore." Blaine nodded.

Sam grinned as Blaine walked away and he dialed in two numbers to talk to. "Hey, you know how you guys want to find out if you're gay or not?" Sam asked. He explained what he wanted to do and where to go and then hung up. At least five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Blaine got up to get it and opened the door. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Blaine greeted.

* * *

**Who is it? YOU DECIDE!**


	4. Friends

**I chose the two that were voted for most!**

* * *

"Hey, Jake, Ryder. Come on in." Blaine said, smiling. Ryder and Jake smiled back and walked in. "We just wanted to hang out." Jake said, looking to Sam, who was holding back laughs. He had planned something over the phone. Ryder looked to the basement door, following the plan. "Is there any soda in the basement?" Ryder asked. Blaine nodded. "I'll show you." Blaine said, leading the three downstairs.

Blaine lead them to the fridge. "Hey, Blaine?" Ryder said. "I'm in the mood for something else." Blaine turned around to ask, when the others all grabbed his arms and legs. Ryder and Jake put him against the pole and Sam tied his arms behind the pole. He tied Blaine's legs too. Blaine struggled. Sam took his sock and shoved it into Blaine's mouth, covering it with Tape.

"So, you two ready to find out?" Sam asked. Ryder and Jake nodded. "Should we take his clothes off first, or ours?" Ryder asked. Sam pointed to Blaine. "Him first." He said. Ryder grabbed scissors and started cutting Blaie's jeans. He continues on his shirt, leaving Blaine in his briefs. He can handle Sam, but Ryder and Jake were totally hot! They stripped to their underwear.

"Can't we start doing more?" Jake begged. Sam shook his head. He walked up to Blaine and put his lips onto Blaine's chest. He sucked on Blaine's nipple. Jake sucked the other one and Ryder kissed Blaine's neck. Jake started getting lower, feeling his briefs get tight. He looked at Sam pleading. Sam rolled his eyes. "OK." He said. "Take everything off." Ryder and Jake smiled and slid their underwear off.

Sam followed and cut Blaine's off. Blaine wasn't happy, being surrounded by the hottest guys in school, each naked. Actually turning on. Jake put Blaine's cock into his mouth. Jake sucked on Blaine, both loving it. Sam and Ryder looked to each other and Sam got to his knees. "Ready?" Sam asked? Ryder nodded eagerly. Sam started sucking the boy.

Blaine moaned through the tape as Jake sucked him. "You like that, don't you Blaine?" Jake asked. All the boys were getting towards their boiling point, mostly Blaine, and they were ready to let it out. They each came after a few minutes. "OK, time to untie Blaine." Sam said. The three untied Blaine and he took off the tape. "I said no more, Sam." He said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" He said. Blaine rolled his eyes. "You tied me to my bed for a day." He pointed out. Ryder and Jake looked at each other. "Do you think Blaine needs some revenge?" Ryder asked. Everyone nodded. "Then we're done." Blaine said. "I can't cum anymore for another month." Blaine led the boys upstairs.


End file.
